kh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Witch of Light and Darkness
The Witch of Light and Darkness is an orginal story by KHXion14 '''for FanFiction. The story was rewriten again after the first two chapters were lost on '''CDE (CartoonDollEmporium) after KHXion14 closed her account from there. KHXion14 rewrote this again but changing the male character and the begining of the two main characters introduction. The story setting and idea was inspired by the when Aqua was trapped in the Realm of Darkness in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. Along with the female character story from Pandora Hearts and the male character's first name from Bakugan: New Vestoria. This story is Fantasy, Fiction, Mystery, Romance (Some of that), and Adventure. Plot Two teens are trapped in the Realm of Darkness not knowing how they got there. They must fight horribile monsters, escape traps, find clues, and get back home. During this journey, you will learn the secrets of Twilight's *Our main character* hidden, lost past and her hidden powers. While Spectra *Other main character* learns new things and find something valueable in the Realm of Darkness. How were these two connected? How did they ended up here? And how will they escape this nightmare? Most of all...why were they there?... Characters *Note* Characters names in Bold means main character or person in the story. *Bullets mean supporting character or furture character. Bold and *Bullets* mean both main and supporting/or furture character. Main Protagonists *'Twilight'= Trapped in the Realm of Darkness with no memory of her past or how she got here. Only her name is what she has left of herself. Kind and caring like a mother, she likes to help others. (Introduced in the Prologue) *'Spectra Nova'= A young teen who remebers nothing of getting himself into the Realm of Darkness. He teams up with Twilight to escape the prison like world. Punk and all stubborn, but good-hearted and brave. (Introduced in Chapter 1 Lost and Found) Furture Characters *Roxas *Xion *Cloud *Tifa The Witch of Light and Darkness Story Prologue There she was, alone on a dark path. No signs or directions, just instincts. She heard no sounds of the wind or of a bird’s wings flapping. Utter silence there was. The young girl quickly ran down the path, unaware of the danger that lies ahead. But she didn’t care. She long for freedom from this prison world. There was not a soul to speak to. She was all alone. Scared and defenseless with no protection of some sort. Then she stopped. The girl suddenly hides behind a rock and stayed down. Just a few feet away from her were these huge monsters. Bad and horrible looking with darkness carrying over their bodies. She covered her mouth to not let a word pass by. She hides there till they left. Finally the creatures left the area. Out of nowhere the girl let’s out a sob. She was alone, with no weapon to defend her and no way out. But the saddest thing is she doesn’t remember how she got here… Chapter 1 Lost and Found Spectra kept low for a while and went back to the path. His body full of sweat from running away from those creatures wore him out. He was dying of thirst and food. If only he wished he had some now. His feet were hurting him through the entire way. At some point along the path he takes a short break. Letting him catch a breath and wipe his sweats. "Ugh, if only there was a fast food restaurant right here” Spectra said to himself in a low voice. He continues on walking till suddenly a growling noise came from the back of him. Spectra slowly turn his head back to see what was behind him… … A few meters away from him was a giant black creature. The creature had fangs and spikes on its body. The size of it was huge. Spectra stood a while and then broke into a run. He couldn’t look back to see the creature running up to him. He knew he had to loose it. So he went off the path and ran into a cave he just found. There Spectra hided in complete darkness from the creature. The black huge beast had left hours ago and the boy passed out on the cold stone floor. There he was dreaming of home… “Spectra! Hey man, you’re late.” shouted a voice. Spectra hurry along to his friends outside of a building. They all waited for him in happy smiles and tapping feet. “Took you long enough? Come on, the movie should be starting any minute.” “All right guys, let’s go in.” He said in a calm, happy tone… The dream fades out and a figure appears over the boy. His tired baggy eyes awaken to seeing the figure above him. Spectra is startled and jump back to the rocky wall. He hits his head. “Are you all right?” the voice says. The voice was calm and gentle like a mother’s words.He looks up again to see a beautiful girl standing in front of him. She was wearing a black sleeveless top that had white stitching on it with a skirt and a cape attached to it. She had long black arm warmers that had white stitching too on each arm and long black stockings with white boots. Her hair was a white color of snow and her skin was pale. She looked like a Goth angel of some sort. "Maybe, now that you’re here.” He says with a small laugh. The girl holds out a hand to help him up. Spectra got on his two feet again and thank her. “Thank you. Where am I and why is it you’re the only person besides those creatures I’ve seen here?” His mind was full of questions. And maybe he thought this girl would have them all. Instead the girl looked down and spoke in a quiet voice. “I’m sorry but I have no clue where we are. I don’t remember anything from before coming here. I thought you might know.” Spectra scratch his head and sighs. Great, he says in his mind, I hurt my head, there this hot Goth chick next to me, and we don’t even know where we are. He turns away to think more. “Anyhow, we should get to know each other. I’m Spectra Nova. And you are?” he asks. “I don’t remember anything of myself or my past before I got here. But I do remember my name. It’s Twilight.” She replied in a smile. But that smile was to hide her sadness of not remembering who she was.He could feel her pain. Then Spectra then thought of an idea. “Hey I know! What if we both stay together and find a way out of this prison world? At the same time I can help you find your memories.” Spectra proclaimed. “That’s not bad at all. And maybe we could find my memories here. We should leave the morning” Twilight said, this time with a smile for real. “Okay Twilight.” Spectra replied. Both teens went to sleep and dream of new possibilities out of this dark world… Chapter 2 The Start of a Journey Spectra and Twilight left at dawn (But in the Realm of Darkness there isn’t day or night, so the two make up the time there). Still tired and baggy eyed, Spectra kept walking ahead. Twilight was refreshed and energetic from dawn and now. Man how can she be so refreshed from all this walking? Spectra thought in his head. But he had no time to worry over little things. Right now he and Twilight must escape here and help her find her lost memories. He looks back at Twilight again. She must be worry or scared at least. She was all alone here till we meet. Then all out of nowhere Twilight stopped dead in her tracks and turn back to Spectra. “Where are we going?” She asked. “We’ve been walking for ages here and haven’t found anything.” She is right we’ve been walking for what it seems ages here. And still, where are the creatures? “I don’t know yet. We’ll keep walking till we find something” Spectra said. But just for how long? The two continue there endless walk. After endless hours, the two teens stop by a lake. The lake was surrounded by black trees, wrapped in vines of hanging purple orbs of lights. The grass was in a black shade and purple and black irises bloomed. The lake was clear blue and sparkled. The scenery reminded Spectra of him world, Radiant Garden. Full of flowers and fountains, it was like paradise. “Wow, it’s so beautiful even though we’re trapped in such a dark world.” Twilight said. She then taken off her boots, her cape and her arm sleeves and ran towards the water. She started to play with the water like a little child. “Spectra! The water is here is good! Come in and cool off!” She yelled. He followed what Twilight had said and took of his jacket and shoes. “HERE I COME!” Spectra yelled when jumping into the lake. Twilight whole clothes were wet. He laughed then felt a wave of water hit him. Twilight had then started a water fight as the two keep splashing water back to each other. Laughing and splashing over and over again. Till suddenly, a loud cry came broke into the laughter. Twilight was pointing her finger towards Spectra direction... ...Spectra turn his head back and saw a creature of darkness emerging from the waters of the lake. It had scales and long fins covering it. The creature looked some kind of sea serpent. The sea serpent creature then swam towards them at full speed. The two swimming as fast as they can, try to reach land. Twilight then stopped swimming and yelled in pain. Spectra turn his head back to see her hurt. Twilight’s leg had a cut from the rocks underneath. She couldn’t move while the pain was hurting her. He grabbed her and carried her while swimming away from the creature. It got closer to them, just meters away from the point of Spectra and Twilight’s legs. When reaching land, he put Twilight down and went to his jacket. Searching and moving his hands in his jacket pockets, he removed a weird looking bracelet and ran back to where the creature stood. The creature and his eyes met. Looking towards it he yells out. “I’m in the mood for some seafood.” He took the bracelet, strapped it on his wrist and a sudden burst of light came. When the light disappeared, Spectra held a sword in his hand. It was long and sliver with a black and red hilt. Engraved on the sword said, “My blood in my sword shall erase the sins of the battlefield”. Twilight eyes stared in shock when seeing the weapon in his hands. She didn’t know he could fight. Spectra started running towards the serpent and before it could make a move, the boy sliced the creature in half with his sword. The creature body in half, fell down to the waters. A wave of water hits the two teens on land. Coughing out the water the boy’s weapon went back to being a bracelet in a flash of light. He then remembers and runs back to Twilight. Twilight was shivering in cold and the cut in the leg was bleeding. “Hey stay strong with me!” he said. He ripped a piece of his clothing and made in into a bandage for the wound. Twilight was breathing heavily but at least she wasn’t dying. Spectra let out a sigh of relief and lies down. “Hey Twilight, what are we here for? Why do we bother escaping when there’s no exist?” he asks looking at her. “I don’t know Spectra, we don’t belong here.” She replies. “Hey, where you get that sword from?” Spectra scratch his head and sits up. “From my master, Yen Sid. It was a gift for my training with him.” “Why were you training in the first place?” A new question pops out of her mouth. Staying silent for a minute to find an answer, his mouth opens. “I was training to get stronger, to get strong enough to make sure no other world or people got hurt ever again.” Twilight didn’t say anything after that. He knew she didn’t want to hurt his feelings to answering his response. Getting up, Twilight looks at him and spoke in gentle words. “That’s brave and kind of you. To think about others in need.” She smiles. Spectra returns that smile with a friendly scolding telling her to rest. They both laughed and look towards the lake scenery. This was a beginning of a journey… Category:Adventure